


Movie Night

by Keiko_Yue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Movie Night, Spice Girls References, Supportive Charlie Bradbury, blues brothers references, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Summary: Charlie comes for a visit and she and Dean end up having a movie night. It's the perfect ocassion to give away some personal details.
Kudos: 17





	Movie Night

Dean taps his thumb on the armrest in time with the opening and he sees Charlie’s foot doing the same. 

When she arrived for her halfway spontaneous visit, Charlie insisted to investigate the bunker some more. Soon she found what looked like the men of letters costume stock: several different suits, job-specific outfits like mechanic overalls and Dean even caught a glimpse on a kilt, but he took care Charlie wouldn’t see it, because he was damn certain she would have made him try it on and that wouldn’t fucking happen! 

“Oh wow! Have you seen this? You’re sure your favorite room is the _kitchen?_ ” Charlie picked a black fedora and sunglasses out of one box and put them on. “It's 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses.”, Charlie quoted in a deep voice, while carefully putting Dean on his sunglasses without gouging his eyes out. 

“Hit it!” 

That’s how they decided to watch Blues Brothers this evening. In proper style, with glasses and fedora, of course! 

„How come every vehicle is referred to as female?”, Charlie asks, after mouthing _She caught the Katy_ , while bobbing with her shoulders, “I’m not complaining, just…” She shrugs. 

“It’s not. The Batmobile is definitely male. Just as Ramrod!” 

“You mean the thing from Saber Rider?” 

“The _thing?_ ” Dean stares at her in disbelieve. “Show him some respect! He can fly and shoot and… whatever more! He’s a full-valued crewmember! Ramrod was the best!” 

“Wow, and you called me a nerd!”, Charlie chuckles playfully. She turns to lean sideways against Dean and bend her legs on the couch. 

“Takes one to know one.” Dean places the bowl of popcorn right on Charlies lap so both of them can reach them as they watch Bruce and Elwood starting their journey. 

„They should have invented Netflix way earlier; I’d have watched this scene repeatedly. Carrie Fisher was so hot”, Dean declares just as Carrie flicks away her cigarette to take out the monstrous missile launcher, “I had a huge crush on her.” 

“Oh, come on,” Charlie smirks, “ _Everybody_ had a huge crush on Carrie Fisher!” 

“True.” 

“But I’d have watched Star Wars over and over again instead.” 

“Yeah, Leia was even better!” 

“Extra bonus.” 

Dean eyes her curious. 

“Confession,” Charlie holds up her hands in protection, before taking off her sunglasses, “my one and only male crush was Harrison Ford!” 

For one split second Dean can see the dreamy look in her eyes as if she’s recalling the blurred memories of pinning in front of the TV or starring at one of those glorious posters a bit too long. At least, that’s what Dean is remembering. 

Dean chuckles, which _yeah_ , maybe it’s mean, because Charlie’s excusing smile fades a little. 

“Oh, come on”, he responds, poking her ribs, “ _Everybody_ had a crush on Harrison Ford!” He avoids bothering that maybe it wasn’t his best idea to quote Charlie directly. But it’s Charlie he’s talking to, so the only thing he has to deal with is her winking at him, grinning. 

“True!” 

“Seems like that’s the way it is”, Dean mumbles, focusing on the movie again, before this conversation keeps going further. 

Charlie next to him snorts with laughter which was the least Dean expected. 

“What’s so funny?” He’s insecure. 

“Have I ever told you that my friends called me Ginger for a hole year?” 

“No.” The grin on her face tells Dean that she is expecting something, but he can’t tell where this is going. 

“Ask me why!” she demands after Dean keeps her waiting. 

Dean isn’t sure why she doesn’t simply tell him the reason; he didn’t expect it to be something special considering Charlies hair. 

Charlie however sits upright next to him, kind off bouncing on the couch as she waits for her prompt. Dean releases her. 

“Why did they call you Ginger, Charlie?” 

Without further ado she jumps off from the couch and starts singing and dancing to _Wannabe_ by the Spice Girls, starting with the chorus. She’s singing the line _That’s the way it is_ with swaying hips and throws her fedora and glasses to Dean. 

„Why are you doing this?“, Dean asks in between his laughter. This is likewise the most embarrassing but also most funny thing he witnessed lately. And he definitely hadn’t laugh that much in weeks! 

Charlie stops her performance shrugging. “Why not? I’m feeling comfortable enough with you to do this. When else get I the chance to show my best Spice Girls moves?” As to emphasize her statement, she freakishly turns around once again. 

Afterwards, she sits back again on the couch, slightly out of breath. 

“I had my first kiss during a Spice Girls’ song”, Charlie continues. “I was thirteen and Emma Posner invited our clique to her birthday party. We played truth or dare and Laury demanded a birthday kiss from me for Emma. But I guess my kissing skills weren’t convincing then, because just the next Monday Emma announced she’s with Jason now.” Charlie sights exaggerative. “How about you?” 

It’s a simple question, but Dean realizes the challenging look in her eyes nevertheless. His lackadaisical laugh doesn’t make it any better. So, he closes his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. 

“Seventeen. High School”, Dean responds latish. Now he too puts his glasses down, pretending not to notice Charlies curiosity before he adds: ”Jamie Henderson.” 

Charlie’s smile is enough to show him, that she understands him just well: That this is not the same story she was telling; that he had his first kiss with Rachel Tanner in Junior High, what she demanded his pudding for; that he doesn’t need a pronoun to clarify his story. 

“We were working on a project together, but I had to leave school _again_ , because Dad... Well, I just…tried it.” 

There is no need to tell Charlie the rest of the story: How Jamie looked at him terrified so that Dean just grabbed his bag, ran back _‘home’_ \- meaning the shitty motel they were staying in then - and convinced his father to leave as soon as possible. 

“That’s the best thing about moving often: You get to give the weirdest thing a go. And some quirks just stuck.” Charlie sticks her tongue out with a devilish look on her face, before she continues the movie and snuggles up to Dean again. 

“Hey Charlie?” Dean pulls her a little closer to him. “How about we’re watching Braveheart afterwards? There’s the perfect prop in the storage room.” 

“Absolutely! Would be a shame to let that nice kilt root in the drawer, where you hid it earlier.” 

It seems like there is no way to keep anything secret from Charlie.


End file.
